Someone Unexpected
by Angel From Above Is Here
Summary: Aaron and David have been together for three months. When David comes over to cook, Aaron thinks it's time to ask him something. But what will he ask? And how will the rest of the evening go? Read to find out!


**A/N: Hi, my dearest readers! This is a sequel to my story "Something Unexpected". There's only a small reference towards that story in here, though, so I don't think it really matters if you haven't read that one yet. Please let me know what you think about this story. Even if you don't like it! Just tell me why so I can improve my writing. Constructive criticism and reviews are greatly appreciated. And maybe even rewarded with cookies! Oh, and if you'd like me to really turn this into an "Unexpected" series, mention that too! And tell me what you'd like to read about these two, that way I can incorporate it!**

**The drawing was made by my friend Jorn Bliki. You can see his work on Deviant Art. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. If I did, they'd be together on the show as well, and I'd be a lot richer!**

**Someone Unexpected**

Aaron smiled as he watched his son run around the garden. Jack had been playing with his new ball all afternoon, and it seemed he wasn't about to stop. Aaron didn't mind at all; it would tire Jack out, which would make getting him into bed a lot easier. Not that it was usually that much of a problem, but at the age of six, the boy was developing quite the adversity to having a set time at which to go to bed.

Suddenly, a warm hand landed on Aaron's shoulder. Without looking he knew his lover was standing beside him. David had promised he'd come over and prepare dinner for the three of them. Aaron had immediately agreed. With the horrid case they'd had, they hadn't had enough time to spend together.

"Are you interested in helping me cook?" Davis asked, his eyes drifting to Jack to see what the boy was doing before leaning in a little closer.

Aaron didn't answer immediately. Instead, he pulled David closer and linked their fingers together. David grinned a little, pressing his lips to the top of Aaron's head.

"I definitely am. I know you don't often give people the chance to help you in the kitchen. I do have one condition, though," Aaron said, raising from his chair. David's arms encircled him as soon as he did that, and he in turn rested on of his hands on David's chest.

"Which is?" David wanted to know. Aaron noticed that he was simply curious and not nervous or even caught off guard. The younger man realized his partner more than likely had anticipated the response.

Aaron pressed his lips to David's then, trying to convey without words how much he cared for the man. How much he loved him. The way David gently stroked his cheek with his thumb when they broke apart told him he'd succeeded.

"I want Jack to help too," Aaron told David. The brilliant smile that spread across Dave's face made him want to kiss the other man again.

He didn't get the chance, though. David had already pulled him into a tight hug before the thought had fully formed. More than happy to settle for that, he squeezed just as tight in return.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," David whispered in his ear before letting go of him. Aaron gratefully nodded. It was still hard to accept that David Rossi, his Dave, a notorious flirt, was so willing to let them both into his life. And so easily at that.

Aaron gestured for David to head into the kitchen before turning around and calling out to Jack. As soon as he had his son's attention, he explained David would love for them to help him cook.

It didn't take Jack more than a second to run past him and into the kitchen. Aaron grinned at that, following Jack inside.

"I've an idea. Why don't you start on dinner while Jack and I prepare dessert?" David suggested when Aaron entered.

Aaron nodded his consent. Walking over to the table, he saw cauliflower, potatoes and sausages. Those weren't hard to prepare, and Jack liked them. Well, Jack never really complained about food, but still.

"What kind of dessert are we having?" Aaron asked his partner while he picked up a knife and bent down to grab a pot from one of the lower cupboards.

"Apple cake with vanilla ice cream," David grinned. Jack cheered; it was his favourite, and this would be the first time he could help prepare it. Aaron hid the grin on his own face. Dave would have his hands full with Jack, he was sure of it.

As he began pealing the potatoes, he kept listening to the two most important men in his life. They were both rather excited, it seemed. David was happily talking Jack through what to do.

"Grab us a few bowls to mix the ingredients in. After that, I'll tell you what the ingredients are and what to do with them," David said.

Jack was quick to hand David three bowls and Aaron handed David a set of kitchen scales to weigh everything he needed while Jack wasn't looking. Soon, Davis was telling Jack to break the eggs.

"Now we'll add some flour. You can pour some in here and I'll tell you when to stop," David instructed.

Aaron was moving along quite quickly as well. A few more potatoes and he'd be able to switch to the cauliflower. And judging by David and Jack's advancement, the cake would be in the oven whilst dinner cooked and they ate. Their dessert would be ready just in time, they'd even be able to eat it while it was still hot.

When he turned his attention back to his companions, they had added the flour, sugar and some melted butter to the eggs. He hadn't even heard David melt the butter in the microwave, which was odd. Then again, he didn't have to be on edge around Jack and David. It was a nice change from the stress cases brought with them.

"I'll slice these apples and then you can lay them out on top of the batter. With a bit of cinnamon on top, this will be the best cake you've ever had," David winked.

Aaron did not doubt he was speaking the truth. A home cooked meal or dessert always tasted better than what you got in a restaurant or store, at least to him. Especially when it was cooked by Dave. The man was a genius in the kitchen.

He threw the last potato in his pot, rinsed them off in some water and refilled the pot. Then, he added some salt. After that, he placed them on the stove. The cauliflower was quickly dealt with as well.

"Daddy, look! We're all finished!" Jack called out. Aaron turned, putting the second pot on the stove as he did.

On the kitchen table was a cake mold containing a beautiful cake, despite the fact it wasn't ready yet. What was even more beautiful, though, was the sight of David and Jack covered in flour and batter. Jack had some on his cheek and forehead, Dave had some on his nose.

"You did an amazing job, both of you. But, uh, you'd better clean up a little before dinner," he informed them.

Jack and David exchanged a look that Aaron knew to mean trouble by now. He wanted to warn them not to do whatever they were thinking about. But before he had the change, to pairs of hands were wiping flour and batter onto his own face.

Despite himself, he laughed out loud. He caught Jack, who squirmed and squealed in delight. Fortunately, Dave seemed to be in a merciful mood. After about a minute, he stopped his attack, a smile on his face as well.

"Now you have to clean up too," he said, disappearing behind Aaron only to return with a wet wash cloth a few minutes later.

As soon as they were all cleaned up, Aaron gave Jack permission to go play outside until dinner was ready. Dave set about washing the bowls and Aaron set the table and turned on the stove.

Neither of them spoke for a little while, content to enjoy the peace and quiet. There was, however, one thing Aaron wanted to talk to his partner about. He just didn't really know whether this was a good time to have that conversation. David was still convinced he wasn't good at romance, and if things took a turn for the worst, things could get very awkward during dinner. Or Dave might even leave, which he would then have to explain to Jack.

Then again, Aaron wouldn't be asking Dave anything the other man didn't really want to do. There simply hadn't been any time to do it until now, and it might be months before they had enough time to do this if they passed up this opportunity.

"Dave, I'd like for you to spend the night. At least, if you want that too," Aaron said as he slid the cake into the oven.

When he turned towards David, he found the other man staring at him intently. David's head was tilted slightly to the side. He approached Aaron slowly, and the younger man decided it was best to have this conversation David's way.

"Are you sure? We've been together for three months now, but that doesn't mean you have to feel pressured into anything. Jack will be here too, and I doubt he'll miss the fact I'm in your bed when he realized I stayed the night and he didn't find me on the couch," David pointed out.

Aaron guided David to a chair, wordlessly telling him to sit down. David obeyed, which Aaron was glad about; there was no need to complicate matters. He took a seat himself, positioning it so he was right in front of David.

"Jack knows about us. We've explained to him that we like each other, that I love you in the same way I loved Haley before she passed away. He understands. You can't possibly have forgotten how he told you he was happy his daddy had found someone to love again. He's seen us hug and hold hands. I think he might have even seen us kiss," Aaron admitted.

Dave sputtered a little at that, which made Aaron have to fight not to laugh out loud. It was more than obvious David hadn't been expecting that.

"When did he see that?" David eventually managed to ask.

"Two weeks ago, when you dropped me off because my car broke down. I think he was looking out of the window so he could open the door as soon as I reached it. I realized that when he opened the door instead of Jessica. She didn't say anything about it, and neither did Jack, so I didn't ask. If he did see us kiss, he obviously didn't mind, though," Aaron shrugged.

That calmed David down visibly. Aaron linked their fingers together, letting his knees touch David's. The older man took a few minutes to order his thought before he made his decision, and Aaron let him.

"Okay, I'll stay," David eventually said, smiling. "In fact, I'd love to. As long as you're one hundred percent sure it won't upset Jack."

"I'm absolutely, positively, one hundred percent sure Jack won't have a problem with you spending the night," Aaron said before kissing David.

They spent the next thirty minutes talking about totally different things, only interrupting the conversation to check on the food occasionally. They discussed the feelings that Garcia and Morgan had for each other, they talked about Reid's interest in Prentiss, who unbeknownst to him returned those feelings. He didn't even get that after she'd taken his hand when Aaron had sung for David three months ago.

They also planned a trip to the park for the next day, and discussed what kind of present they should buy for Henry. JJ's son would be turning two in a few weeks, and they'd all been invited to the party.

Soon enough, David said it was time to call Jack inside for dinner. Aaron had the boy at the table within seconds, as he did not want to miss dessert. And he was probably hungry after an entire afternoon of playing outside.

"We should cook together more often," Jack said in between bites. "It's loads of fun!"

"I liked it to, so I think I'll let you help me a lot more from now on. Especially because you're an expert when it comes to making cake," David grinned.

When everyone had finish eating, Jack got the ice cream out of the freezer and David prepared the plates with their dessert while Aaron cleared the other plates away. He was unbelievably happy with them working as a real family. He was very lucky to have such an understanding son and amazing partner.

"Can you make other cakes as well, David?" Jack wanted to know.

He'd dropped the 'uncle' when Aaron and Dave had explained the change in their relationship. Aaron suspected that had something to do with the fact daddies and uncles didn't kiss.

"I can make chocolate cake, fruit cake, pear cake… You name it and I can make it. I like apple cake best, but I like chocolate a lot as well. You know, next time you can choose what type of cake we make. Or we could make a different kind of dessert," David told Jack, making the boy smile.

Ten minutes later, Aaron sent David and Jack into the living room to watch some television while he did the dishes. Dave wanted to protest, but Aaron didn't let him. He told David he had done the dishes the first time, so it was only fair that he did them now. Dave eventually conceded and disappeared with Jack.

All things considered the dishes were done sooner than Aaron expected. Sneaking a look at the clock on the wall, he noticed it was seven already. Jack had to be in bed by eight, and he had to take a bath before that.

When he entered the living room he found Jack leaning into David a little while they watched The Simpsons.

"I'm going to take a shower. You should get ready to take a bath by the time I'm out, Jack," he said. "It won't be too long before it's time for bed."

Jack nodded. He curled into David a little further. David shifted a little to allow the both of them to get even more comfortable. The older man really made a good father, even if he didn't see himself as Jack's second father just yet. Aaron had no doubt that would change over time, though.

He turned on the shower, getting out of his clothes as the water heated up. When he stepped under the spray, he closed his eyes in bliss. It had been a while since he'd been able to truly relax, and today he'd done just that.

The reason why he hadn't been able to relax, was of course their last case. Five women and children had been abducted. Two of those children and one of the women had died. Macy Hill had tried to protect Irma Green and Rose Davis. Aaron had barely been in time to stop a third child from dying as well.

David had been the one to drag him through the darkest moment, the memories of thinking he'd never see his son when Foyet stabbed him and the dreams in which his son was one of the children who died at the Unsub's hand. The pain of being thrown against a wall by that psychopath. The bruise was still clearly visible.

He shook his head to clear it of those thoughts. David was here, he should enjoy his evening. He was not supposed to ruin it by making himself sad.

He turned off the shower and walked towards his bedroom. Getting into his underwear, pajama shorts and a t-shirt he deemed acceptable, he could hear Jack and Dave discussing Marge Simpson's hair. Apparently, Dave thought it was funny and Jack thought Marge was strange because of it.

"Your turn, Jack," he said as he entered the living room a few minutes later.

Jack didn't protest, making his way to the bathroom immediately. Aaron went to his son's bedroom to collect his sleepwear and underwear, glad to see Jack had left the door open so he would hear it if anything went wrong. Jack might be old enough to bathe himself, that didn't stop Aaron from worrying.

"Thank you, daddy," Jack said when Aaron stepped into the bathroom with his arms full.

"You're welcome," Aaron smiled.

He was just about to leave again when Jack stopped him. Turning around, he saw Jack resting his chin on the side of the tub.

"What is it, buddy?" he asked over the sound of running water, crouching down so he was eye to eye with his son.

"Can you wash my hair for me? I like it better when you do it," Jack explained, looking at Aaron with the most adorable expression on his face.

Aaron nodded, reaching for the bottle of shampoo. In a few years, Jack would be even more independent then he was now and there would be fewer and fewer of these opportunities. He relished every one of them, knowing that as Jack grew older he would have to let him go.

"Lean back," he instructed when it was time to rinse his hair. Jack did as ordered and Aaron used the red cup they kept there for that exact purpose to wash away all of the foam in his hair.

He then reached for a towel while Jack used the soap to wash himself. Aaron held it out and the boy stepped into it, beginning to dry himself. Aaron deposited Jack's dirty laundry in the bassinet while Jack did that.

"Come on, off to bed with you," Aaron said when Jack was dressed.

The boy bit his lip, cocking his head to one side. Aaron looked at him questioningly. After a few more seconds, Jack found the words he needed.

"Can I ask David for a good night kiss first? I've never done that before, and I'd really like to," Jack confessed.

Aaron tugged Jack a little closer, hugging his son. The boy's confession really warmed his heart. It was the umpteenth sign he trusted and loved David, that he was okay with his father being in love with this man.

"I think Dave would very much like to give you a good night kiss too. And get one from you. So of course you can ask him for one," he winked.

Jack was out of the bathroom as soon as the words left his mouth. Aaron followed him; there was nothing left from him to do there and he wanted to listen in on that conversation. He was just in time to do that, he discovered as he reached the living room.

"David? Can I get a good night kiss from you? Please?" Jack said, not bothering to ease into the conversation.

David was apparently not perturbed by that, Aaron noticed. He simple cocked his head to the side as if thinking about his answer. But the sparkle in his eye told Aaron he already knew what he'd say.

"I most certainly saved a good night kiss for you," David said before leaning down and pressing his lips to Jack's forehead.

Aaron knew Dave wasn't aware of it, but he kissed Jack goodnight like that every night. Jack in turn kissed Dave on his forehead.

"Thank you. I think I can go to bed now," Jack stated, waving as he turned towards the door to the hallway.

Before he slipped into it (and before he discovered Aaron hovering by the door) he turned to face David one last time.

"You know, you should give my daddy a good night kiss too. I bet he would like to get one from someone else than me for a change," he said.

Aaron barely managed to pretend to walk up to him from the end of the hall after hearing those words. His son really was special. He knew every parent thought that, but not a lot of children would have said something like that and know what it meant.

"Would you like me to read you a story tonight or are you too tired?" he asked Jack as they walked towards his bedroom.

"I'm really tired, so maybe you can just sit with me for a while?" Jack asked, suppressing a yawn.

Aaron nodded. He tucked Jack in, gave him a kiss and sat down on the chair he kept in a corner of the room. It didn't take his son long to fall asleep. But Aaron couldn't help but enjoy watching the peaceful expression on his face for a little longer. Jack had suffered more than any child should at such a tender age, yet the boy still believed there was good in the word. It really was a miracle.

At half past eight, he entered the living room again. David was still on the couch, flicking through the channels. He put down the remote when he noticed Aaron.

"Would you mind if I took a shower? I already took out my go bag so I'll have something to wear later, but I need to freshen up," he said.

"Sure, go right ahead. It's the first room on your left when you reach the top of the stairs," Aaron directed him.

David rose, kissing Aaron to show him how grateful he was before he disappeared. As Aaron got comfortable on the couch he heard him turn on the water. Sinking deeper into the pillows, he closed his eyes as he focused on that sound.

He never heard David turn the water back off. He only noticed David was done showering when he heard the man chuckle at the sight of him dozing on the couch. He blinked the sleep from his eyes, but couldn't shake the drowsy feeling.

"We should head to bed if you're this tired. Don't worry," he said as he saw Aaron open his mouth to protest. I won't be up too much longer myself. I have a book to keep be busy, and what's even better is that I'll get to hold you and watch you sleep."

Aaron conceded then, taking David's hand and leading him to his bedroom in a blur. He threw back the summer blanket, tugging David down beside him. The older man immediately turned on his side and curled around him.

"I love you," he whispered, capturing his partner's lips in one last kiss.

The last thing he heard before he slipped back into sleep was David's murmured "I love you too".

A few hours after he had fallen asleep himself, David woke up to the sound of someone whimpering. Blinking a couple of times to orientate himself, he remembered he was in Aaron's bedroom. And also that Aaron wasn't the one whimpering.

That could only mean one thing: it was Jack. He thought about waking Aaron to warn him, but decided against it in the end. Aaron was sleeping peacefully, his breathing was slow and even. And Jack knew and trusted him, so he could at least try to help him.

After sliding out of bed, he followed the sound. It came from the room next to Aaron's. slowly, as to not alarm Jack, he pushed open the door.

Jack was twisting and turning in his sleep. He kept mumbling and kicking. It was obvious he was having a nightmare, one that was clearly hitting close to home. David wasted no time. Immediately, he sat down on the bed, softly calling out to Jack.

"Jack, it's okay. You're safe here, nothing can happen. Open your eyes, Jack. It's just a dream. Open your eyes," he repeated.

Jack's eyes fluttered open then. He scanned the room immediately, probably looking for whatever figure it was that had disturbed his sleep. His bottom lip began to tremble when he saw David, and he crawled over to him. He immediately buried his head in David's shoulder, his hands clenched his shirt tightly.

David rubbed his back, continuing to murmur encouraging words in the boy's ear. Gradually, his sobs changed into silent tears. When even those stopped falling, David held Jack at arm's length.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked the boy.

For a second it seemed Jack would say no, but then he nodded his head. He slid into David's lap before he began speaking, playing with David's fingers. He let him, knowing it would unconsciously help Jack calm down.

"Daddy doesn't know it, but I saw the bruise on his back. I dreamt he didn't just have a bruise but that he was dead. I saw him lying in a coffin. I tried to wake him, but I couldn't make him open his eyes. Uncle Morgan was holding me, but I kicked to get to daddy again. And to you, because you were standing by his coffin. And you would understand how much I missed him," Jack whispered, tears still shining in his eyes.

David was speechless. Jack understood so much more about how dangerous his father's job, their job, could be than he should at the age of six. And about love too, it seemed. Probably more than he did.

Suddenly, Aaron stepped into the room. Jack reached out, not making to leave David's lap. David was glad Aaron was there; he wasn't sure he would have been able to help as much as he would have liked.

"I'm still here, Jack. I'm not dead. And I'm not planning on dying anytime soon either," Aaron said as he slid down, embracing the both of them.

David was proud of his partner for finding the words his son needed to hear. And suddenly, he knew what he needed to say.

"And he has me and the rest of the team to help him. Your aunts and uncles won't let anything happen to him," David said, touching his lips to the crown of Jack's head.

They sat there for a little while longer, Jack calming further and further as the minutes ticked by. Eventually, David broke the silence. He wasn't sure he wouldn't be overstepping any boundaries, but he didn't really think he would be. And Aaron would probably appreciate his attempt at parenting; after all, Aaron had told him he should get accustomed to being the boy's second father.

"Why don't you sleep in your dad's bed for the nigh, hum? That way you'll have him around if you happen to get another nightmare," David suggested.

What he hadn't expected was Jack's next question.

"Will you be there too? That way I'll know daddy has two people who love him there and I'll feel even more safe," Jack said.

He looked at Aaron over Jack's head. He nodded, his brown eyes radiating so much trust and love that it took David's breath away.

"Come on then," David said, lifting Jack with his as he rose. He knew the boy was getting too big to be carried around, but it was only a short distance and he'd feel safer like that.

Not even a full minute later all three of them were comfortably installed in Aaron's bed, Jack tucked in between them. He had his back to David so he could hold Aaron's hand, and David had his arm securely around him.

As he listened to Jack and Aaron's breathing evening out, David allowed himself to slip into slumber once more as well. His last coherent thought was that his day had been full of surprised. Not in the least having someone unexpected in his bed with him. Or two unexpected people, depending on how you looked at it.

But he wouldn't change anything about his day. Not when he could hold the people he loved as they slept.


End file.
